micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:First North American Micronational Congress
New Europe is interested in joining this cogress, as we are a North American nation. Is this possible?--New Euro Emperor 01:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Proposal For the Secretary General of the North American Micronational Congress, It has recently come to my attention that the North American Micronational Congress has abandoned it's policy of offering membership exclusively to North American states and is now open to all members with stable governments, provided they adhere to certain fundamental ideals and are willing to work towards intermicronational peace. I am the elected leader of a similar organisation known as the Grand Unified Micronational. We were founded in January of this year as a group of five or so voluntary members with the intention of promoting cooperative ideologicaly neutral and compatible advancement in the fields of politics, science, economics, culture and social welfare. Over the past few months, our membership has grown to a resounding 16 member states in Europe and North America and is expected to continue growing over the coming months leading up to our one year anniversary. With the free election of member states to a number of organs in the institution, and recently the establishment of a number of socio-economic development iniatives, the Grand Unified Micronational is working towards becoming a respected organisation that stands for the promotion of intermicronational cooperation and the facilitation of progressive mutual development. I would like to propose, given the seeming low membership of the North American Micronational Congress and the fact a GUM member (the Empire of New Europe) has all ready withdrawn from the Congress, that this institution unify with the Grand Unified Micronational - which is in a much better position to promote intermicronational peace and is in the process of devising a comprehensive Human rights charter applicabale to micronations - in the interests of intermicronational unity and to allow your own nation to better fulfill it's desires for the promotion of peace. Robert Lethler Chair of the Grand Unified Micronational Joining the North American Micronational Congress In order for any micronation to join the North American Micronational Congress they must meet the following criteria: the micronation must have at least some territory in North America, the micronation must protect its people's basic rights, the microantion must agree that war is not to be used as a tool for expansionism, and the micronation must be dedicated to working with other microantions to preserve peace. If New Europe meets the criteria then Somple and Ribonia will support your joining the North American Micronational Congress. -Emperor Kevin I of Somple and Grand Duke of Ribonia 17 March 2009 New Europe has territory, we are currently working with another microstate to end our war with Scientopia. And we plan to expand our colonial claims in the futre, but we shall do so peacefully. Our Constitution states the basic rights of our citizens and they ALL follow them. --New Euro Emperor 21:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I have asked Leopold Evans about New Europe joining the North American Micronational Congress and he has approved. All that is needed now is your approval. -Emperor Kevin I of Somple and Ribonia 17 March 2009 New Europe approves of joining. And look forward to working with all members in the future.--New Euro Emperor 00:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Possible Membership I am interested in this organization that has recently been formed. I was wondering if it would be possible to become a member of this fine organization. My nation, the Kingdom of Praugsia, meets all the criteria for membership (Praugsia has territory in North America, there are several laws that protect basic human rights, I do not believe in expansionism, and I support working together for a peaceful conclusion to conflicts). If you would like to discuss anything, please post on my talk page Chipgambino Thank you. --Chipgambino 00:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Somple Category:Callenum Category:Wakamatsu Category:Ribonia How may I attend a meeting? Is there a chat room of some sort?--New Euro Emperor 23:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) No longer a member New Europe is sad to inform you that it is no longer part of this organization. We have seen no evidence of its activities and was never made privy to any events taking place even when we asked. We shall contact you soon to discuss more.--New Euro Emperor 00:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC)